Die unsäglichen Qualen der Liebe
by DADark Mousy
Summary: Fred wird durch ein Spiel in Verbindung mit Veritaserum forciert seine Gefühle gegenüber jemandem zu offenbaren.


Die unsäglichen Qualen der Liebe

„Ok, Jungs und Mädels", verkündete Lee Jordan verheißungsvoll seinen Freunden, die in einem Kreis auf dem Boden des Jungenschlafzimmers saßen, „ich habe hier das Bonbon für unser Spiel. Die Creme de la Creme so zu sagen, das Beste des Besten, das…"

„Lee!", unterbrach Angelina Johnson ihn, was ihr einen bösen Blick von ihm einbrachte, da er in seinem Vortrag gestört wurde, „Was hast du denn nun Mysteriöses für uns, das das Spiel soviel spannender machen soll?"

„Hättest du mich aussprechen lassen, hättest du es längst gewusst!", zischte er, verfiel daraufhin aber sofort wieder in seinen fröhlichen Vorführmodus, und hielt grinsend ein kleines Fläschchen in die Luft, das er aus einer Tasche seiner Schuluniform gezogen hatte.

Als er aber keine Reaktion, außer vereinzeltem Stirnrunzeln darauf bekam, sagte er schließlich grinsend: „Der Inhalt dieser Flasche besteht aus 100 % reinem Veritaserum, frisch geklaut von Prof. Snape!"

„Was??", schrie Fred entsetzt.

„Kein Panik, Fred!", antwortet Lee immer noch grinsend, „er hat garantiert nichts gemerkt, und wird auch nichts merken!"

„Ok, gut!", antwortete er, um sein Entsetzen zu vertuschen. Es machte ihm nämlich nicht das Geringste aus, dass Lee etwas aus Prof. Snapes persönlichem Labor gestohlen hatte; das hatte er selber schon einige Male getan, sondern er war viel mehr darum besorgt, dass dieses Mal beim Wahrheit-Prozente Spielen der Wahrheitstrank eingesetzt werden sollte. Das bedeutete keine Lügen mehr. Keine Lügen mehr, wenn er danach gefragt wurde, wen er mochte… Warum konnte er nicht einfach in Katie verliebt sein, wie es viele glaubten, oder auch in Lee. Alles kein Problem. Aber die Wahrheit war ein Problem.

Die Flasche wurde reihum gegeben, damit jeder einen kleinen Schluck nehmen konnte. George, Alicia, und Katie hatten schon getrunken. Im Moment war Angelina an der Reihe, dann käme noch Lee und dann wäre er an der Reihe.

Fred dachte darüber nach, einfach aufzustehen, und wegzulaufen, aber wie würde das denn aussehen? Die Zwillinge waren dafür bekannt, nie einer Situation entfliehen zu wollen. Die Zwillinge…

Fred seufzte. ‚George und ich!'

Nach dem auch Fred dann einen kleinen Schluck genommen hatte, verkündete Lee: „Nun, da wir alle von dem kostbaren Tropfen gekostet haben, lasset die Spiele beginnen! Und ich finde, da ich diesen wertvollen Trunk herbeigeschafft habe, steht mir die erste Frage zu!"

Als er keinen Widerspruch darauf bekam, fing er an: „Ok, Fred, Wahrheit oder Prozente?"

‚Toll', dachte Fred, ‚ich muss natürlich gleich anfangen. Das ist mein Untergang…Frauen und Kinder zuerst…'. Bei dem Gedanken an diese Phrase, die in Muggle – Filmen häufig verwendet wurde, musste Fred leicht schmunzeln.

„Prozente!", sagte er dann zu Lee gewandt. ‚Das dürfte jedenfalls nicht zu katastrophal werden', entschied der Rotschopf für sich.

„Nun gut", sagte Lee, und überlegte kurz, bevor er dann sagte: „Lasst uns erstmal langsam anfangen, um zu sehen, ob das Veritaserum überhaupt wirkt. Also Fred, zu wie viel Prozent findest du Prof. McGonagall sexy?"

„Uagh", kam es aus dem Angesprochenen raus, „Also jetzt nichts gegen unsere Hauslehrerin; sie ist echt toll, hart aber gerecht und so, aber sexy?? Also ich würde sagen zu 0,5 % vielleicht…da seh ich mir selbst Prof. Snape noch lieber an…"

‚Shitt, shitt, shitt!', schimpfte sich Fred mental aus, ‚Doofes Veritaserum. Warum muss es mich dazu zwingen alles zu sagen, das ich denke?'

Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, stieß Angelina einen lobenden Pfiff aus. „Stehst du also doch eher auf Typen, als auf uns sexy Mädchen, Katie insbesondere, wie allgemein angenommen wird?"

Bei der Frage wurde Fred leicht rot, und stotterte eine wenig rum, was so klang wie „Und wenn's so wäre…?" Für seinen Geschmack waren sie seinem Geheimnis nämlich schon viel zu weit auf die Schliche gekommen.

Da George bemerkt hatte, wie unwohl sich sein Zwilling plötzlich fühlte, sprang er helfend für ihn ein: „Fred braucht die Frage nicht zu beantworten. Schließlich hat er die ihm gestellte ja schon beantwortet, und nun ist er dran…"

Sofort hörten die anderen auf, bei Fred nachzubohren, denn vor George, eigentlich den Zwillingen allgemein, hatten die meisten Schüler Hogwarts' ziemlichen Respekt.

„Hmm, ich frage dann mal Alicia: Wahrheit oder Prozente?"

Und so ging es weiter und weiter. Jeder wurde einige Male nach der Wahrheit gefragt oder zu wie viel Prozent er etwas findet, bis Fred dann mal wieder an der Reihe war. Dieses Mal wurde er von Angelina gefragt: „Ok Fred, Wahrheit oder Prozente? – Und sag bitte nicht schon wieder Prozente, das wird langsam langweilig…oder hast du Angst, dass wir dir ein Geheimnis entlocken könnten?"

„Öh, nein…warum sollte ich denn Angst haben? Was hab ich denn schon zu verbergen?", antwortete er selbstsicher. So selbstsicher, dass er es fast schon selbst geglaubt hätte, aber nur fast, denn er wusste genau, was er verbarg. Etwas das niemand rausbekommen sollte. Niemals. 

Er verbarg, wen er liebte, wen er über alles wollte. Er würde für diese Person sein Leben geben, aber es sollte niemals rauskommen.

„Ok, dann also Wahrheit?", fragte Angelina noch einmal nach.

„Ja"

„Tja, dann erzähle uns doch mal, lieber Fred, wer ist der Glückliche, in den du verliebt bist? Denn dass du jemanden liebst, merken wir alle!" Diese Aussage von Angelina wurde durch kräftiges Nicken der anderen Teilnehmer bestätigt.

Toll, da war sie nun also, die Frage, vor der er sich so gefürchtet hatte. Schonungslos wurde sie in den Raum geworfen, wie ein Virus, der alles zu vernichten droht.

„Ich…"

Verdammt, ich liebe George!, wollte er am liebsten schreien, damit die Last endlich von seinen Schultern wäre, aber damit würde er nur alles noch schlimmer machen. ‚Besser nur ich leide, als wenn es ihm auch noch schlecht geht!', befand Fred.

„Ich…ich lie…" Fred versuchte, so gut es nur irgendwie ging, gegen den Drang es Herauszuschreien, anzukämpfen, aber er merkte, dass er diesen Kampf verlieren würde.

Also lief er mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Schlafsaal, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hindurch, und hinaus in die mittlerweile schon einsamen Gänge Hogwarts'. 

Er lief und lief und kam erst zum Stehen, als er vor dem Raum der Wünsche stand. Er hatte ihn zusammen mit George in seinem 3. Jahr entdeckt, und seit dem kamen die beiden hier hin, wenn es ihnen Mal schlecht ging, oder sie sich in Ruhe neue Pläne und Streiche überlegen wollten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als sich die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche ein 2. Mal öffnete, und George eintrat.

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass ich dich hier finde!", sagte er leise zu seinem Bruder, der auf einem flauschigen Sofa zusammengerollt lag, und starr vor sich hin sah.

Vorsichtig ging George auf ihn zu, kniete sich vor ihn, und begann geistesabwesend den Rücken seines Bruders zu streicheln, so wie ihre Mutter es damals immer getan hatte, um sie zu beruhigen und zu zeigen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

„Willst du mir sagen, was los ist?", fragte George.

„Nein"

„Na schön", sagte George, „ich bin zwar etwas enttäuscht, weil wir uns doch immer alles gesagt haben, aber ich akzeptiere deine Antwort natürlich, und werde dann mal versuchen keine direkten Fragen zu stellen, damit du nicht in eine dumme Situation kommst!"

„Danke", wisperte Fred, der immer noch damit rang sein Geheimnis preis zu geben. Nicht, weil er noch unter dem Druck stand die Frage beantworten zu müssen, sondern weil dann die Last ein wenig von seinen Schultern weichen würde.

„Ich frage mich einfach nur", erklärte George, „warum du einfach abgehauen bist…die Weasley – Zwillinge fürchten sich doch vor keiner Situation!"

Als ihm aber diese leicht scherzhafte Anspielung nur ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln einbrachte, begann George langsam zu begreifen, wie ernst die Situation überhaupt war. 

„Fred, es tut mir weh, dich so leiden zu sehen, und es tut mir auch weh, dass du scheinbar nicht genug Vertrauen mehr in mich hast, um mir zu erzählen, was los ist. Vergangenen Sommer kamst du mir schon etwas merkwürdig vor, verändert, als wenn du eine riesige Last mit dir tragen würdest. Ich hoffte jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass du mir erzählen würdest, was los ist.  Ich hab es so hingenommen, weil ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht überreagiere, dass ich mich zu sehr an dich klette, und habe angefangen zu verstehen, dass jeder Mensch ein paar Geheimnisse braucht, aber es macht dich ja völlig kaputt. Es frisst dich von innen auf. Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, die Frage zu beantworten?"

„Ja, verdammt! – George, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht sagen will, zumindest dir würde ich es gern sagen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, weil ich dich nicht ins Unglück stürzen will. Du sollst nicht unter dem leiden, was ich fühle!"

„Ich soll nicht unter dem leiden, was du fühlst?", wiederholte George verwirrt, „Was meinst du damit? Heißt das, dass…"

„Genau", rief Fred, und setzte sich ganz plötzlich hin, „du bist es, den ich liebe! Ich liebe alles an dir, du bist perfekt für mich, für dich würde ich mein Leben geben!"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte George seinen Bruder an: „Oh, Fred, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Es tut mir leid, und ich komm hier so her, und schimpfe rum…"

„Schon gut", antwortete Fred merklich leiser und erleichterter. „Weißt du, manchmal wenn wir zu Hause sind, liege ich nachts wach. Ich halte dann meine Luft an, um dich atmen zu hören, und wenn ich es deutlich vernehme, wie du ein – und wieder ausatmest, dann danke ich Gott, dass es dich gibt. Es versteht mich einfach niemand, wie du es tust. Vielleicht ist es, weil du mein Zwilling bist, vielleicht aber auch, weil du einfach ein wunderbarer, warmherziger, einfühlsamer, fröhlicher, ehrlicher Mensch bist, dass ich dich liebe!"

Bei diesen schönen Worten seines Bruders, rannen mehr und mehr Tränen Georges Wangen hinab, bis er schließlich frei und hemmungslos schluchzte.

„Komm her!", sagte er schließlich ein wenig lächelnd zu Fred, und breitete seine Arme aus, um seinen Bruder zu umarmen und fest an sich zu drücken.


End file.
